Sand Between Hands
by Crazyhumor
Summary: AU Damon is kidnapped and turned into a slave. Bonnie's family own slaves.
1. Chapter 1

**Tell me how it is. This story is rated 'M' and angsty. Bonnie doesn't show up for a few chapters.**

Drinking human blood is an art. One just cannot handle any sort of way. But thought of himself as a vampire who had perfected the act in a way no other could.

Damon Salvatore wasn't born a vampire, he was one of the created ones. The ones described as barbaric, less-than, and abominations. The type of vampires that were rounded up, killed, and imprisoned because they were not natural. Once human and now monster, they didn't fit in anywhere. No one wanted them besides each other and the Natural vampires who created them. Damon didn't view himself in such away. He was created, so he was chosen to live this life. He was more vampire than any Natural-Born vampire in his opinion.

Damon was Eighteen years old when he was changed. He once lived in an extremely abusive household with a drunk for a father and a mouse for a mother. He was an older brother to his younger brother Stefan Salvatore. They were dirt poor and the scum of human society. When the beautiful Katherine appeared in his tiny dirt encrusted town and took over with her coven and chose him to become a part of it, he wasn't afraid.

The day he became a vampire was the day his father no longer dared to touch him. The day he became a vampire he moved out of his family's beaten down house and was given a lavish room inside of Katherine's mansion. The day he became a vampire he finally became worthy of Katherine's love, though he still had to prove it.

Damon licked his lips as his stomach pinched with hunger. It had been a week since he had been sent out on his own to search for his own humans to feast on instead of the supply offered by his coven in way of the town they owned. It was Katherine's idea, to prove himself. He wanted her and she said he could only have her if he proved himself to be a true vampire. That meant finding his own meals and not sending for one of the town's humans.

It was harder than it sounded. Humans were protected by vampire covens and didn't venture outside of their vampire territories often. It was also illegal of a vampire to feed on another covens humans. This proved a problem for Damon. The humans that weren't protected by vampires were either witches or were very good at hiding themselves underneath the protection of witches. There weren't just unprotected humans roaming about.

His town before Katherine had been under the protection of a witch but she had abandoned them for a richer town. That was how they came to be ruled by vampires.

But Damon could smell a human now, hear the rush of their blood coursing through their veins. He could even faintly make out the quick thud of their heart.

Veins appeared around his eyes like dark spider webs and his gums throbbed. His nostrils spread as he took in a deep breath. A smirk worked its way across his handsome face.

He speed off to the source pulling up short behind a row of bushes next to a river. His eyes found his prey, it was a child, which gave him pause. He may be a vampire now, but a part of him still didn't enjoy considering feeding off a child.

His gums throbbed again and the hunger inside of him roared. He watched the child continue to search along the bank of the river for something, unaware of the danger lurking behind her. She was about eleven years old with light brown skin and springy black curls.

Katherine's face popped into his mind again. He had to impress her. He had to show her that even though he wasn't born a vampire that he was worthy of being called one and of her. This child was out here alone and unprotected, it was the adults fault in her life that this was about to happen to her.

His mind made up, Damon pushed any guilt or anything similar to it out of his mind. He speed to the child and as he grabbed her he decided that he would make it quick.

The child's scream filled the forest before quieting into whimpering sobs once he sank his fangs into her and began to drink. Damon didn't think he just fed.

It had only been a few seconds but the child had gone completely limp in his arms and a ping of regret hit him when he realized how light she was, but before he could pull away or even consider it, pain exploded inside of his head.

With a gurgled cry his fangs disengaged from the child's neck as he was thrown back and into a tree. The pain in his head didn't minimize but he did notice that it was no longer just him and the child standing along the riverbank.

He could hear their footsteps and the rush of their hearts.

"Abbie," he heard a woman's voice call out, voice clouded with tears, "Abbie, baby, wake up. It's mommy, you're going to be okay." Some of the footsteps were approaching him which made him stiffen even more. He couldn't do much more with the amount of pain he was in. "Stop. Don't kill him." The woman's voice was suddenly hard and cold. "Take Abbie back home and keep doing the blood transfer spell on her every fifteen minutes, Joy. I'll handle the vampire."

"Yes, Lady Shelia."

"Protect my child with your lives, my brothers and sisters. Leave us."

The footsteps around him begin to move away, but his pain was still as intense as when it first began. He realized with trepidation that he was in the presence of witches.

"Otis, did you not hear me, I said to leave us."

"What are you planning to do, Lady Shelia?" A male voice on his right asked. "Why not just kill him now? I believe I deserve to see this after seeing what he did to my niece."

"The image of my child fighting for her life, covered in blood with a hole in her neck is an image we will have to keep with us forever. The fact that Abbie was touched by such vile hands as those belonging to a vampire is also something we will have to live with forever. My child so innocent and sweet, who went out to search for tadpoles will never be that sweet child again. This vampire ruined her. Do you think he is only deserving of death after that?"

"You are going to add him to the collection?" The male voice stated. "Interesting."

"I have my reasons beyond revenge." The woman spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Leave us, Otis."

Damon heard the man sigh. "Very well, sister."

Soon it was just him and the woman alone next to the rushing river. He stopped biting into the inside of his lip when the pain inside him began to lessen. His hands balled into fists and his fingers sunk into the loose mud underneath him, as he waited. The only creature stronger than a vampire was a witch. They were tricky bastards, Katherine had warned him.

He pushed down any fear he had and slowly began to open his eyes, once the pain had diminished enough to make that possible. The woman was standing closer to him then he had thought. She had narrowed light brown eyes and light brown skin like the girl he attacked.

She folded her arms over herself as her eyes studied him emotionless. "You are not a natural-born." She said with disdain. Then she smiled a mocking smile. "Of course not, a natural-born would have been smarter than to attack a human in these woods. A natural-born wouldn't have been so easily beaten by a simple headache spell."

Damon growled but he couldn't move. "You don't know anything."

"Wrong," the woman said quickly, "it is you who doesn't know anything." She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes as if she was considering something.

When the silence stretched on for a couple of minutes, Damon spoke, "What ever you're going to do, just do it already." She gave him a look that made him want to tare her face off.

"You hurt my daughter, so you will suffer for that."

Damon laughed though he didn't really feel like laughing. "You better kill me then because my coven will come for me." He hoped they would. Katherine had claimed they were a family who looked out for one another.

It was Sheila's turn to laugh. "We'll see." Then she began to chant, her eyes locked with his.

Damon cried out in alarm and pain when his chest began to burn as if something was being seared into his skin. When the pain finally stopped he was panting and half-conscious.

"Vampire, you are now the property of the Bennett Clan."

(MM)

Damon wasn't sure how he had gotten to where he found himself awaking in or how long he has been here. It was dark inside, even too dark for his vampire sight. It was a bare room he could make out that, with stone walls and a stone floor. There was a door someplace made of iron and metal. He had managed to make a dent in the door but was unable to escape.

He felt drained and the meal he had that had gotten him into all of this mess had long since faded. He was starving again.

All he could do was wait, he knew he was at the mercy of witches. He spent his time imagining how he would get his revenge and how he would win Katherine over. He fantasied about taking out a whole clan of witches, that would surely impress her.

Light filled his prison blinding him. He hissed in pain and covered his throbbing eyeballs.

Ice cold water hit him before he could adjust to the sudden change, seeping down into his bones. His eyes popped open. The witch named Otis stood in the doorway, an empty wooden bucket in his hands and a grin on his face.

"Good morning, vampire." The large brown man greeted. "I hope you had a good rest."

Damon made an attempt to attack the man but found himself pinned against the wall behind him by an unseen force. "Fuck you."

"That's not my style." The man said dismissively, walking towards the pinned Damon. "Maybe if you would have gotten one of the women as your trainer. I heard of couple of them like to make the vampires their fuck toys."

"That is a shame. I'm stuck with your big, ugly ass instead." Damon smirked. "But training, what am I a dog now?"

"Something like that," Otis shrugged, "you're just underneath the dogs."

Damon glared. "Be careful, I bite."

"Don't I know it?" The man laughed, stopping right in front of Damon. "We have this new thing we're doing now ever since the vampire population grew to annoying levels."

"And what is that?"

"We make them our slaves."

Damon sneered. "Slavery, isn't that a little uncivilized for the likes of you witches?"

Otis shrugged. "Vampires doing it all of the time, although they suggest its actually protection. Though if you don't prefer the word slave we could always refer to you as one of our pet vampires."

Damon snorted. "Screw you."

"I already denied you one time, vampire. Anyway, did you know my poor niece wakes up every night covered in sweat because of nightmares because of _you_?" The man suddenly had a fist full of Damon's shirt as he pulled him closer and glared at him angrily. "She's afraid of everything now when she use to not be afraid of anything. You messed up vampire, you messed up real bad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember this is rated 'M'.**

Nine Years later

Damon's shoulders ached as he moved the large purple and white fan. His shoulders had just been dislocated yesterday and they weren't healing very well considering the last time he had blood was in the beginning of the month. He didn't complain and simply continued to fan Otis and his wife Willa as they sat in the gazebo overlooking the party currently going on.

"Faster, Damon, I can barely feel it." Otis commented dryly, but his face was full of smug happiness and warning. He wiped his face with a handkerchief. Damon gritted his teeth, but moved the fan faster. Otis loved having power over him, Damon believed it was because he wished he was the leader of the clan instead of his baby sister. He couldn't rule over the clan so he ruled over him.

Otis and Willa's children sat at their feet munching on fresh fruit and drinking juice. A boy and a girl, Maggie and Bilyard, both smug, spoiled bastards like their father. They gave him hell from the moment they realized they could because of who and what he was. The only one in the little family inside of the larger family who wasn't a terror to him was Otis's mousy wife, Willa. She was kind enough, gave him human food even though it didn't quite hit the spot the same way blood would.

"Daddy, I don't see why she has to have such a big party." Maggie said, clearly annoyed. "No one in the clan even remembered when it was my birthday last week. It's not fair."

"Its because Abby is the heir, sweetie," Willa said quietly. "People care that she ages and want to be on her good side."

Maggie scowled. "Why is she heir anyway? I get better grades then her at school. I'm smarter. Also, she's so mean, no one believes me, but she is."

"It's because like her mother, Abby, has the most magic in the clan." Otis finally spoke up, giving his daughter a stern look. "As a member of the clan you must uphold and protect our leaders, without them we aren't as safe. The world is a dangerous place," he glanced at Damon. "Besides, the reason this part is so big is because today is the day Abby becomes clan head. You will honor her and congratulate her."

Maggie huffed and kicked her leg out, hitting Damon in the calf. The vampire winced, but said nothing. The words seared into his chest made sure that whenever anyone with Bennett blood hurt him physically, that it would hurt him as if he were still human.

"Maggie Bennett, stop that." Willa scolded lightly but said nothing else. No one said anything about it.

"There she is," Otis said standing, a large smile on his face. The light music faded away as everyone standing around the Bennett Mansion backyard turned to face the back of the home just as Abby stepped out of the home, dressed in a flowing white dress.

Damon stopped fanning as Willa and the two children also stood. The backyard erupted in applause as the young woman walked towards her mother who stood on the other side of the backyard on a wooden stage covered with beautiful wildflowers.

The little girl had once so heartlessly attacked was now a woman. Though she was quite a distance away he could still see the faint scare on her neck. He didn't dare look to long, not with Otis so close and itching to punish him some more.

"My niece, so strong, and to think something once tried to take her from us." Damon could feel his eyes on him but kept his gaze on the ground. He didn't feel like making the man mad today. "She will do great things."

There was a short ceremony in which Abby promised to serve the clan and the clan promised to serve her, followed by a show of power in the way of a magical light show. Sheila gifted Abby with a female vampire with red hair. Then Damon went back to fanning Otis and his wife while their children went out to enjoy being around their whole clan.

Damon forced himself to focus on fanning and nothing else. There were others like him, other vampire slaves, serving drinks and food. The others were likely restricted to stay on the vampires tiny corner of the property. He hadn't met any of them officially, most of his time had been spent in solitary.

"Uncle Otis," a soft voice greeted, "Aunt Willa."

Damon stiffened and caught himself before he looked up at Abby. He was surprised she had come over considering she usually avoided him.

"Ah, Lady Abby, how do you feel?" Otis quickly stood and embraced his niece followed by his wife. "Congratulations."

"Please don't call me Lady, Uncle, its so weird." The young woman laughed.

"But that's who you are now, dear." Willa said with a smile. "Leader of the clan. Our lady."

Abby sighed. "Its just so weird. I only finished school a month ago. Everything is changing so fast."

Otis hugged his niece again. "I believe you are going to be the best Clan Head we've ever had," he winked at her, "just don't tell your mother."

Abby laughed again but quickly sobered up once her uncle had pulled away. "I have something to speak with you about, Uncle." Her tone was serious, emotionless.

Otis raised an eyebrow. "What is it, My lady?"

"The vampire that attacked me when I was a child, I wold like to have him returned to the Clan Head household." She said blunted, surprising them all. Damon quickly glanced up, but Abby didn't even spare him a glance.

Her uncle hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"I am." She nodded. "I cannot be afraid of him forever. I am Clan Head now and no vampire will have that power over me." She finally glanced at Damon, eyes dark.

"Very well," Otis submitted, "if that is what it is you want. I have trained him but he can still be quite rebellious at times."

"I'll handle that." Abby nodded. "Thank you, Uncle."

(MM)

Damon was completely naked with his hands behind his head as he stood on his toes. He had been standing like that in the center of a hot room for four days. His legs shook and the back of legs throbbed and bled from being repeatedly struck by a metal rod, each time the heel of his feet touched the ground.

Abby circled him as if he was a dying raccoon and she was a bird of prey. She had been up and awake as long as he had, four days, and he had no idea how she did it. She didn't exactly look well, but she never looked well when no one else was around. She always looked unhinged and angry when it was just the two of them.

Damon hadn't been afraid of Otis, more annoyed and bidding his time, but with Abby, she frightened him. He watched her with hooded eyes as she circled him, hoping she would stop this soon. She mumbled something to herself before she looked up suddenly and caught him watching her.

Her face darkened with fury as she stepped closer to him and hit him in the head with the rod. "Don't fucking look at me." She shouted

Weakened, Damon stumbled back, his heels meeting the floor before he could catch himself. He was hit with the rod once again on the back of his knees, he could smell his own blood in the air. She glared at him with wide brown eyes, the circles underneath her eyes seemed darker now.

"Why are you looking at me? Why are you staring? What are you planning?" She demanded, shaking the rod in his face. "What are you planning. I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore."

"Nothing," Damon said quickly, "nothing."

"You're a liar. All of you are." She hissed, shoving the rod into his face. Then she smiled, an unstable smile. "I know how to fix that." She looked around the room as if she was looking for something, brushing sweaty curls out of her face."Bend over," she finally said. Damon frowned, not moving. He couldn't figure out why she wanted him to bend over. "Bend over, bend over, bend over," she shouted as she hit him with the rod on his left shoulder over and over again.

Damon flinched away from her, but when his chest started to burn on his Bennett mark he finally bent over.

She didn't waste time. Damon cried out when he felt the cold rod suddenly being plunged up his butt. He quickly scrambled away from her and whirled around. "What in the hell are you doing?" He screamed. He could feel blood sliding down the back of his legs. He panted heavily, chest quivering. "What in the hell is wrong with you?"

Abby frowned. "You can't talk to me like that. Now, bend over and stay still."

"No," he snarled.

"I can make you." She glared at him. "You know I can." He did know that. The the Bennett mark on his chest he would always be at their mercy. "Now do you want to do this the easy way or hard way?"

For the first time in a long time, Damon felt tears prick at his eyes. He had gone through a lot in the passed nine years under Otis's training, nothing that was to different from growing up with an abusive father, but nothing like this.

He looked into Abby's eyes even though he knew it could get him into trouble, trying to understand. There was nothing there, no reason, nothing just madness.

Abby waved her hand and suddenly he was against the wall again, he slid down it when the force that had pushed him let go." The longer you fight, the more you're going to get hurt, vampire.

Damon didn't say anything, he just stared at his bare feet with a frown.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was the name of Abby's other vampire and she mostly worked in the garden.

Damon watched her work one day as he took his break from helping Abraham change out the windows in the mansion. He nibbled on a handful of blood-chews Abraham had kindly let him have as he watched her snip roses from a bush.

It was a nice warm day out but Damon didn't really feel it, the world felt pretty cold to him lately. He shifted on the bench he sat on, his back side ached because of Abby's new favorite thing to do to him. He sighed.

"If you're going to stare the lest thing you could do is help."

Damon blinked, coming out of his own mind. He found Rose was staring at him, seeming to be only a little annoyed and mostly amused.

"Uh," Damon stammered at first before quickly standing. He finished off the blood-chews before wiping his hands on his dirty pants and heading over. "What do you need help with?"

Rose shook her head and smiled at him. "I don't need help, but the way you were staring made me think you wanted to help."

Damon blinked before smiling a little. "I was just admiring the flowers."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "My mistake than," she shrugged before going backing to picking roses.

Damon watched her for a few more seconds. "So, you just pick flowers all day?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at him a little. "Taking care of this garden and the other two involves more then picking flowers." She shot back.

"Oh, excuse me," Damon smirked, "you water them too."

"Oh, you're a wiseguy." Rose shook her head, a smile springing up on her face. "You aren't a Natural-Born are you?"

Damon frowned at the suddenly change in topic and wondered how she knew. "No, how did you know?"

"Your sire never told you?" She seemed really surprised. "You guys have a certain smell."

Damon hadn't know that. "I hope its not a bad smell." He grinned.

Rose shrugged, still smiling. "What coven did you belong to?" She picked up her basket of roses and moved on to a row of lilies." Damon followed.

"Our leader goes by Katherine." He answered feeling odd about bringing up Katherine, who he had forced himself not to think about. He wasn't even sure if he should still refer to her as leader.

Rose shrugged. "Never heard of her."

(MM)

Damon covered his lower half with the pants he had taken off and hastily wiped the tears from his cheeks. He didn't bother looking up at Abby went to open the door of his room and instead pushed himself against the wall.

"Hello, mother," Abby greeted, voice lighter and kinder than it had been than when she was just talking to him a minute before.

"What are you doing down here, Abby?" Sheila asked evenly. Damon could feel her eyes on him. He kept his gaze on the metal rod hid behind the door which still had his blood on it. He hated that thing.

"Training the vampire, what else mother?"

Sheila didn't answer. "I came down here looking for you, I wanted to go over some information before the summit tomorrow. Its going to be highly dangerous, so we have new security measures."

Abby sighed. "I'll be up in a minute, mother. I'll finish up here and lets meet in the dinning room."

"I'll be there." After a moment of hesitation Sheila walked away.

Abby slammed the door shut making Damon flinch. She whirled around and ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"I don't want to go to that shit." She grumbled. "I can't believe we're even going through with this." Damon said nothing because she wasn't talking to him. "To much stress. To much stress." He could feel her eyes on him now. "Come here, vampire."

Damon hesitated only a moment before standing and moving towards the witch. He stopped in front of her and kept his eyes down. He gasped loudly when he felt her fingers wrap around his penis. He started to back away but she held on tighter. He didn't say anything but his body began to shake.

"Aunt Victoria said having sex is a great stress reliever." She began running her hand up and down his manhood. "If she was lying to me I'll send her to our sister clan in Mexico. Victoria hates the heat."

(MM)

Damon wasn't sure why he was here, at this summit. But Abby had ordered him to come.

The summit was apparently a meeting between vampires, witches, and werewolves. All of the most prominent clans, covens, and packs were to attend in an attempt to come up with some type of treaty. It was held in a large building near a grand waterfall and resembled a ball out of one of those old storybooks his mother use to read to him when he was younger.

Damon stood with Rose near the table in which Abby, Sheila, and a few other clan members sat. They didn't say much to one another, much to busy looking around in awe at all of the free vampires dressed in their fancy clothing.

Then Damon saw them. His brother had been fourteen years old the last time he had seen him but their was no mistaking him, plus, Katherine had her arm twisted around his, and there was diffidently no way he would mistake her.

He stiffened, his heart running inside of his chest.

Rose elbowed him. "Your sire?"

He nodded weakly, "and my brother."

Would Katherine save him? Just as the thought entered his mind his brother looked and locked eyes with him. His brother's eyes widened and he mouthed 'Damon' before started towards him only for Katherine to stop him. She was looking at Damon now, expression sympathetic and filled with pity.

She said something to Stefan and motioned towards Abby and Sheila and shook her head. Stefan deflated, he gave Damon a look he couldn't understand before turning away with Katherine.

Damon's heart sunk and his breathing quickened. They were leaving him. That's when it hit him, he was waiting on a rescue that wasn't coming. He had put his faith into Katherine when he hadn't meant anything to her. As his mind played through everything the more he realized it had all been a game for her, turning him and his love for her. He grew more upset with each thought.

"Hey," Rose called out softly, hand gently coming to rest on his arm. He flinched before relaxing. "Calm down, Abby will have another excuse to punish you if you do."

"I'm sick of this," he whispered.

She caught his eye and held it. "I know, me too. But we have to survive somehow. One more thing, What's your name?"

Damon blinked in surprise, realizing no one had asked in a long time. "Damon."

(MM)

Rose softly put her hand on his chest halting his movements. He froze, fearing he had done something wrong. When he did something wrong with Abby she would punish him, he knew Rose wouldn't but he still felt that fear.

"Don't do it how you would do it with her." She whispered, running her hand down his chest softly. She smiled. "Its okay, Damon. Just relax. Don't think about her, just me. Have sex with me."

After they finished Damon held her in her tiny bed, something he had never done before but felt right. Damon didn't know what this was, but he knew he liked having someone. He liked feeling something other than pain. He pressed his face into Rose's neck and breathed in.

"What would she do if she found out about this?"

Damon's stomach sank and he didn't even want to think about it. "She would hate it and punish us."

Rose turned a little to look at him. "But the other slaves get to be together. They get to pair up and have babies."

Damon shook his head. "Abby wants me to herself. She doesn't' want me to be happy." Rose remained quiet. "You won't get hurt though, I promise. She won't find out." Rose finally nodded. She bent forward and kissed his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes" Abby cried out.

Damon quickly rolled off her and off the bed, he reached for his pants.

"Who told you, you could move?" Abby asked between pants as she sat up.

Damon froze, stiffening the muscles in his back. "I'm suppose to help Abraham with the back patio." He said quietly. "You, I didn't think you wanted me to stay around after."

"Lie down, vampire."

Damon did as told and the woman snuggled up to him, tracing his chest with her finger. "Back at the summit who were those vampires who had your attention all night?"

He was honestly surprised she noticed. "My sire and my brother," he answered with only a little hesitation.

"Ah," she nodded. "Your brother talked to me after the summit. I suppose he thought because their was a treaty now that I would want to talk to vampire scum." Damon kept his eyes on the ceiling. "He asked me could I free you." Damon frowned. "I told him no, but the funniest thing is that if it was the sire who had asked I would have had to consider it, but she never asked. Isn't that funny?" She didn't say anything else, which told him she was waiting on an answer.

"In a way," he answered truthfully. In a sad sort of way it was funny.

She laughed as if he had said the funniest thing ever. Damon simply continued to stare at the ceiling.

"You can go now."

He didn't waste time. He bolted out of bed, grabbed his clothing and made himself scarce.

(MM)

"No one knows how insane she is."

Rose snuggled further into him. "She hides it well," she sighed.

"No, I think her mother knows." Damon said thoughtfully his mind whirling with all of the thoughts of the interactions between Sheila and Abby. Sheila always seemed to be watching Abby, waiting; and Abby always seemed to be 'acting' around her mother. The ex Bennett clan head always seemed to be waiting on something when it came to Abby. "I think she knows and she scares her too."

Rose was quiet for a moment."Vampires can be heartless creatures, but she's something else. What made her the way she is?"

Damon was quiet for a moment. "I think I did." He admitted quietly. His stomach twisted because of the fact. "I attacked her when she was a child. She's just paying me back for what I did to her."

Rose turned to face him fully, a sad smile on her face. "You regret it?"

Damon sighed and pulled the thin blanket further up Rose's nude body. "I regret all of it. It wasn't my choice to become a vampire but I regret it."

Rose placed a gentle kiss on his chest. "I have something to tell you."

Damon gave the woman his full attention as he ran his fingers through her hair. "What is it?" The nervous look that came over Rose's face scared him. He sat up fully, propping his back up against the wall behind the bed. "What's wrong, Rose?"

Rose also sat up, pulling the sheet with her as she hugged it against her chest. "I'm pregnant."

Damon's eyes widened and a second later his body stiffened in fear. "She can't find out." He blurted. "She'll kill us both if she finds out."

Rose nodded quickly. "I know, that's why we aren't going to tell her you're the father. She won't find out." She caught his eyes. "She won't and we will figure this out."

Damon was calmed a little by her words. He looked down at her stomach, allowing himself to feel hope and awe. "So I'm going to be a father?" He had never thought he would be.

(MM)

Damon watched as Rose's stomach swelled with his child with an odd mix of excitement and fear. Abby never mentioned anything about it to him but Rose had told him she had been asked and she simply had told the witch that the father of her child could have been any of the vampires that attended their small get togethers. She seemed to be believed even though Abby had sneered at her and called her a slut. They both seen that as ideal when faced with the alternative.

Things were going well and Damon found himself truly happy for the first time in the long time.

It didn't take long for that to change. It was the night of his child's birth, he had been suppose to be attending to Abby but she had never showed.

The next morning when he had awakened in his room, nothing felt different. When he walked through the mansion and the land in search of Abraham to get started on their work, he did notice that a couple of the other slaves and human servants wouldn't meet his eye. But he hadn't thought anything of it, considering he was always avoided by other because of his status as Abby's personal slave.

It wasn't until he got to the Witches prayer yard which was half a mile from the mansion did his world completely crumble. He barely even noticed the others standing in the court, no, his full attention was on Rose, his light in the darkness, mounted to a tall wooden pole with a stake through her stomach.

His eyes burned and filled with tears at the sight. He moved towards her as if he were in a trance, the crowed parted for him and the whispering stopped.

"He's here," Abby's voice cut through the haze in his mind, pulling his eyes off of Rose and onto Abby. She was dressed in black today. "What do you think?" She waved her arms out as if she was showing him a beautiful painting.

Damon swallowed hard. "What? What is this?"

"Nothing just a little burning of the trash ceremony."She turned away from him to address the crowd. "You see, I've been betrayed." She said. "These two vampires have been conspiring against me behind my back."

"That's not true," Damon quickly said without thinking. "That's not it at all."

"And to show what happens to vampires that betray me, I will burn her." She continued speaking as if he hadn't said anything at all. "When the sun reaches the top of those trees. Rose will be no more."

"No," Damon cried, tears leaked from his eyes. "She's pregnant, please My Lady, don't do this."

Abby laughed unhappily. "She's no longer pregnant, vampire. How else do you think I found out about this little tryst? The child was born last night, a healthy baby boy."

Damon's heart clinched and a fire he had not felt in a long time suddenly ignited inside of him. "What have you done to my child?"

Abby laughed again. "Your child? You don't even belong to you, vampire. That was my slave you impregnated so that made that offspring mine to do with what I pleased, and that's exactly what I did."

Damon growled. "What did you do? Why are you doing this? Haven't I paid enough for what I did to you when you were younger?" He knew he shouldn't have mentioned the act that had started all of this because Abby's whole face darkened. But Damon wasn't thinking clearly. He moved threateningly in the direction of the witch, but found himself face down in the dirt, his whole back feeling as if it was going to cave in. He struggled to move, but found it fruitless. He glared at the witch before him.

"Damon," his vampire hearing aloud him to hear the weak whisper. His eyes snapped away from the witch and onto Rose, forcing him to strain his neck so he could see her. She stared down at him with glassy eyes and a soft expression.

Damon couldn't take it. A sob climbed up his throat. He was angry. Angry at Abby and angry at himself for being unable to keep his promise and for being weak. "I'm so sorry." He whimpered. "Please, Lady Abby," he began, not bothering to take his eyes off of Rose, likely because his knew his pleas wouldn't work. "Please don't kill her for something that was my fault. Don't punish her please."

"I am not punishing her, vampire, I'm punishing you." Abby said calmly.

He knew that all along.

The sun topped the trees and Rose was no more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for liking this story. Yeah Abby is a real piece of work. Its either Damon's attacked damaged something in her or she was already like that. It doesn't really matter at the end of the day I think, Abby's actions are inexcusable. What do you guys think?**

"You know this pain would stop if you would just give in."

Damon didn't bother to look up. He was chained to a stone wall, shirtless, his torso filled with wooden spikes. The bones in his left hand were completely shattered and there was a large piece of vervain laced wood in his left eye.

"Vampire."

He didn't respond to Abby, he didn't respond at all anymore. She could hurt him all she wanted, nothing could hurt as much as when Rose and his child were taken from him.

It wasn't that he wanted to be hurt. He would do anything she asked of him except for that.

"Fuck me," she screamed as if she were in pain. "That is a fucking order." The answer was the same as the other times she had asked in the last two months, silence and refusal. He just wouldn't do it. Not after what she did.

He had no plans to.

(MM)

After two more months Abby gave up and he was allowed out of the dungeon. He began to work with Abraham again. Abby ignored him.

He was gathering the light brown, early Fall leaves into neat bunches on the main lawn when Rudy of the Hawkins clan arrived from down south. Damon didn't know why at first and decided it wasn't any of his business. His life had gotten considerably better when Abby decided to ignore him, well as better as a life without Rose and his child could be.

Damon simply went through the motions. He woke up, he worked, he ate, and he slept sometimes. There was nothing else for him. He cursed the fact that vampires lived forever and that he was to much of a coward to kill himself. He tried not to think and he tried not to feel.

He had been eating lunch with the other slaves when he overheard the buzz about the Hawkins clan. The Clan came from down south and worshiped a God instead of the Nature like the covens around here including the Bennett Clan. They didn't believe in slavery in any form, which had caught his attention.

Francesca, a slave from the kitchens, told everyone that the Hawkins had come here for help because of the vampire situation down south had grown rampant. Many witches were dying a day and the vampire's numbers were growing. They came to ask for help to get their area under control again.

Damon didn't stick around and listen to all of the gossip and instead retired early. A week later Damon found himself balanced a ladder attaching a cream colored ribbon between the pillars in the backyard.

"I am getting married."

Damon stiffened momentarily before he finished hooking the ribbon and began to descent the ladder. He turned to face Abby out of respect he didn't want to give and kept his eyes firmly planted on the ground. He waited for her to say more, when she didn't, he spoke.

"Congratulations," he offered, emotionless.

"You are a real haughty piece of crap, you know that?" Abby hissed at him. Damon could feel pain beginning to attach itself to his body, but not enough to make him outwardly appear in pain. "You think you've won, huh? You think because you won't touch me anymore that it hurts me somehow?" She took steps towards him until she was standing directly in front of him. "Well you don't."

"That's not my intention at all, Mistress." Damon decided to say. "I am truly happy for you."

Abby laughed darkly. "You got the submissive vampire act down now, huh?" Her voice lowered but tinged with maliciousness. "But how long can you keep that act up? How long until you snap and I'll have the pleasure of punishing you again. You're a wild one, Damon. I know that because of the way you fucked me." Damon didn't respond. "Your son looks so much like you. At first it was all his mother but now that he's older, he looks like you. He has your eyes." Damon couldn't help himself from looking up quickly at the witch, his heart in his throat, his blood boiling. She smirked at him, holding his gaze. "There it is," she breathed out slowly. She then took a step back from him and turned and walked away.

(MM)

The marriage happened quickly, a commitment between two clans to come together as one and benefit each other. Things changed around him, but nothing really changed for Damon at first. He still worked with Abraham and simply went through the motions of living.

He hadn't know she was pregnant until he saw her one day walking though the gardens Rose once attended. He hadn't stayed long, but quickly left the area with an ache in his stomach.

The day Bonnie Hawkins Bennett was born it was felt. The moment Bonnie was born, Damon was paving the driveway and an electric chill raced down his spine right before he heard the cry of the newborn. He had paused momentarily before going back to work as if their wasn't a buzz in the air.

At the end of that day he was on his way back to his room, and back to his thoughts and attempts at sleep. He met Sheila Bennett on the walk leading down to the small hovel on the property he called home since about four months prior.

He was surprised because she wasn't with her daughter and new granddaughter. She wasn't with the many guests who were appearing because they had felt the arrival of the new Bennett heir. No, Sheila Bennett was on a tiny, narrow, dirty path leading to a row of broken down huts.

The sun was setting behind her as she stopped her trek up the path. Damon stopped and moved off to the side to allow the powerful witch passage without him being in the way. He waited for her to move and she did, but she stepped towards him, which he hadn't been expecting.

"Damon Salvatore," she greeted him in a calm, musical voice. Then she was gone, walking back towards the mansion.

Damon was frozen in shock. For some reason he knew the meeting had some sort of meaning to it, though he couldn't figure out what. His gaze remained on the dirt path, narrowed in confusion and thought. He honestly had no idea Sheila remembered or even knew his name. He gave up after a while and shrugged before turning and heading home.

(MM)

"Abby wants to see you and has requested your presence in her room," Damon sat the last brick down before turning to face the red-haired slave. He frowned.

"Why?" He asked sharper then he meant to. The sun bared down on his face and he wiped at the sweat pouring down his face with the back of his hand.

The other vampire merely stared at him dully. "Did you expect me to ask her why?"

Damon realized that was indeed a stupid question to ask. He wiped his hands on his dirty pants and nodded. "Fine," he said.

He followed the slave back into the mansion and up the spiraling, white staircase. The slave motioned towards a door at the end of the hall Damon knew to be Abby's room. Damon forced himself not to think about what would happen to much and knocked and upon hearing the come in, entered.

Abby stood in a flowing white gown next to the window, her back to him.

"Close the door and come here, vampire."

Damon did as told, his mental block falling firmly into place as he approached the woman. She turned as he grew nearer and he was able to see the baby wrapped tightly in her arms. He was careful not to look at the child as he came to a stop before Abby.

"Hold her for me, Damon." She ordered and stepped closer. Damon hesitated but the woman was pushing the child into his arms. "Hold her head, Damon, I know you've never done this before but please do it right."

Damon swallowed hard. "I have done this before. My baby brother, I remember I held him."

She hated that he had corrected her, but he knew and she knew, that it was innocent enough for him to get away with it. It was a small victory for him, but one none the less.

Though he had held a young baby before, he nervously focused all of his attention on the child in his arms, not wanting to drop her, for both her and himself. She was small and light pink, with lots of curly black hair and squinting green eyes. She was watching him watch her. He wasn't sure how to feel. Should he hate this child simply because of who her mother is? Should he blow caution to the wind and end his own life by making Abby regret allowing him to hold her child?

He could feel peaceful energy vibrating off the child. It was different, nothing he had ever felt before. Thoughts of hurting the child slowly left his mind. She wasn't her mother and he refused to be.

Abby stood in front of them, arms folded over her chest. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" She said wistfully. "Perfect and powerful." He could feel her eyes on him. "Its a shame you will never be able to hold your child like this. You'll never get to see how beautiful he is." Her voice rose with dark amusement. "Vampire, you will never get to see who he becomes."

Damon felt the wetness drip from his eye and hated himself for it. But he hated Abby more. His heart ached.

"Abby?"

He almost didn't unwrap his arms from around the child quick enough with how fast Abby reached and snatched her away from him. He was left to just stand there without the little ball of energy and allow his arms to fall down to his sides.

"You should be in bed." Rudy Hawkins walked further into the room, sparing Damon a long glance before focusing fully on his wife and child.

Abby smiled gently. "I'm fine, Rudy. I've been in bed since yesterday, I wanted to walk around."

The man looked down at the child in his wife's arms and smiled before looking back up at Damon again. "Who is this?" He asked neither kindly nor aggressively. He seemed simply curious.

"He is one of our vampires."

Rudy smiled and cocked his head. "I can see that, Abby. What is his name?" Abby stared at him blankly. Rudy raised an eyebrow before turning to Damon. "What is your name?"

Damon blinked in surprise. "Damon," he answered after a moment.

"I was just introducing the vampire to Bonnie. I plan on doing it with all of them that will be working around the house." Abby inserted herself back into the conversation.

Rudy nodded and looked at Damon thoughtfully. "That's a good idea. How long have you had him?"

"Vampire, you can leave now." Abby dismissed him. "He's been here since I was a child." Damon turned and started to leave the room.

"Damon, hold on a second please."

Damon came to a stop just outside the bedroom door. He turned and waited for Rudy Hawkins to reach him. He was prepared to be punished.

"Everyone in this Clan has been pressuring me about having a vampire slave. My clan doesn't practice slavery but as a show of unity with our joining clans I decided to give the proclamation more thought." Rudy said. Damon couldn't understand why any of this was being said to him, but remained quiet. "I've decided I should take ownership of one of the Bennett Clan vampires because even though I am agreeing to be agreeable about this does not mean I wish to break and train a vampire. The vampire I take ownership of will be sent to my home city of New Orleans and though they will be a slave by name but will be more of a bodyguard for my younger brother who still lives there without me." The man glanced behind him into the room. "I haven't asked Abigail about this yet but I want that vampire to be you." The man smiled sheepishly. "Yes, its a snap decision and I haven't done a lot of research, but I just having a feeling this is the right choice, and I've learned my feelings are always, right." He straightens his black and gold jacket. "What do you say, Damon?"

Damon's mind was racing when the man finally stopped speaking. He would still be a slave, but he wouldn't be here. Here where Abby Bennett is. He wouldn't be here where he fell in love and lost his love and his child on the same day. He stopped himself from getting to excited. There was a chance Abby wouldn't allow him to go.

"I accept if my mistress allows it." He finally said.

Rudy smiled. "She will, I will make sure of it."


End file.
